2009 - (11/05/2009) Unveiling the New Synergy System!
Synergy is an advanced form of synthesis wherein up to six players, each with unique skills, cooperate to create a single item via an apparatus called the "synergy furnace." There are numerous differences to be noted between synergy and traditional single-player synthesis, one of them being the maintenance of elemental balance within the abovementioned synergy furnace. Synergists-to-be, take heed! Being a new field of science with numerous theories yet unverified, synergy is not a risk-free undertaking, and practitioners are advised to steel themselves for the occasional mishap. Communal synergy furnaces will be made available in certain cities, and "synergy engineers"—your guides into the fascinating world of synergy—will be posted beside them to teach beginners the ropes. Furthermore, by completing a new quest, players will gain access to a handy new item that will allow them to summon their very own private furnace for use in field areas, eliminating the need to wait in line to use a public one. Synergy skill determines your ability to safely handle synergy furnaces, and can be raised by applying synergy techniques used to manipulate elemental concentration levels inside the furnace. Proficiency in these techniques, too, can be raised to a degree corresponding to your synergy skill level. We recommend all players prioritize improving their skill, because when it comes to synergy, experience is synonymous with safety. Certain synergy recipes demand expertise in specific synthesis disciplines, but synergy will be possible so long as a participating party member possesses the requisite skill in question. No single character needs to have all skill sets, and the supplier of ingredients is not required to possess any whatsoever. Each participant in synergy plays an equally significant role in the process. 1) Obtain the "synergy crucible" key item. The synergy crucible serves as the receptacle for different varieties of elemental "fewell," the source of power for furnaces. Characters need only acquire the crucible once by completing a new quest. 2) Prepare ingredients for the recipe. Recipes corresponding to a character's synergy skill level can be learned by talking to a synergy engineer. 3) Recruit party members. Synergy is a joint activity that requires the cooperation of other players. The party leader should seek fellow synergists with the right skills needed for a particular recipe and invite them to join a party. 4) Fill up on fewell. Synergy engineers can inform you regarding your crucible's current supply of fewell and, if required, also provide you with a top-up in exchange for gil. Alternatively, it is also possible to directly replenish the crucible using either crystals or the new synthesizable item version of fewell (alchemy skill required). 5) Claim usage over a synergy furnace. To use a communal synergy furnace, you must first lay claim by examining it. At this point, you will be allocated a period of time to deposit the ingredients and commence the synergy process. When this has been done, your group will have exclusive access to the furnace until the synergy process is complete. *Private synergy furnaces summoned using the aforementioned item can be used only by you and your party members. 6) Deposit the ingredients. Only the claim-holding character may deposit ingredients into the furnace. Similarly, at the conclusion of synergy, the resultant product will be obtainable only by that character. 7) Operate the furnace. Now comes the most invigorating and rewarding part of the process: the operation of the synergy furnace itself. Throughout the course of synergy, players must keep a close eye on the balance of elemental concentration, internal pressure, the build-up of impurities, and furnace durability. Seamless teamwork and timely application of synergy techniques is the key to success. In the hands of the untrained, synergy may prove to be a painful exercise. For instance, if left unchecked, the swelling of elemental forces and the accumulation of impurities inside the furnace are surefire recipes for explosions and leakages. Synergy participants should not be surprised if the furnace literally detonates in their faces. As the saying goes, prevention is better than cure, and the best way to prevent is to improve your synergy prowess. The successfully synergized product will be entrusted to the supplier of ingredients, while all participants will be awarded with "cinders," a synergy by-product. Cinders act as points that can be accumulated and traded to synergy engineers in exchange for items that will aid you in your synergistic endeavors. Synergy will play a central role in the recently announced Evolith system by allowing players to add and remove slots on, as well as attach evolith to weapons and armor. There will also be a host of new items that can be had exclusively through synergy. Prepare yourself for a synthesis revolution when the Synergy system arrives! }}